Break The Ice
by Romanow
Summary: With an abusing father and inner tomoults, Haruno Sakura has to stay in the shadows. But to be the nice, quiet schoolgirl isn't her cup tea. And it's really not helping, with some stupid ass gang having interest in her, and trying her break her 'Ice'. Will they actually be able to do so? Or will they fail? M for language and violence. Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Humor-Angst-Mystery
1. T he Highway to Hell

**New story up!**

**Since I went dead in the other, I decided to make another Akatsaku High School story. I'll write all night long, to have some back-up chapters, if I should get a writer's block again. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"GET UP, YOU LAZY BRAT!" Sakura could hear her dad yell downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She replied hurried, and almost ran downstairs to get breakfast. It's was 06:45 in the morning, well, it was too early in her opinion. So much for not being a morning person.

As she opened the fridge, to grab some jam and drop on her toast, her father entered the kitchen.

"Are you really gonna eat that?" He commented, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "You'll become fatter than you already are before I make my way back from work!"

"Sorry dad, you're right." she answered, and put the jam and bread back in place, and instead went to grab an apple. Wanting to escape her father's wrath(and bad morning breath) she hurried upstairs again to get herself dressed. She placed the apple on her desk, and started to brush her hair carefully. She had always been proud of her hair, even of the strange color. You didn't see a lot of girls out there with waist length pink hair with black ends. It made her stand out. But it was also why it was easy to pick on her.

_'A new school again..' _she thought. She had just moved to Konoha from the Mist, after her father got a new job in the town. They were very rich, and lived a luxury life in a luxury house. To other people, her dad seemed as a nice man; but he wasn't, at least not when he was with his only daughter. He started to abuse her at every change he got, after her mom died in a traffic accident.. Which he blamed his daughter for. **_"You shouldn't have interrupted our conversation!"_** he stated. Well, He was maybe right.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she put her brush down again, and started to apply a little make-up. A medium-layed eyeliner around her eyes, and then a thin layer of mascara, to cover her pink colored lashes. She didn't waste her time with applying foundation or powder; She didn't need that, since her skin was naturally pale and nice. _'That should do it.'_ She went to her dresser, and grabbed some clean clothes. She chose some light blue jeans, normal, plain black socks, a white top, and then a black, long sleeved leather jacket. She looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied. She was actually very thin, with womanly curves. Nice hips, long slender legs, pretty big breast, and yet, she was muscular. She had a man's strength, and wasn't afraid to use it, if the needed it. But still too thin, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was just how she was built.

Taking a quick look at the clock on her nightstand, she gasped lightly; it was 07:36. She should really be leaving by now, since it would definitely not look good if she was late on her first day. Quickly tossing her black boots on(made of leather, and ended right under her knees) she grabbed her back with the most necessary things in it, checking if she had anything she needed: Her IPod, phone, and purse with money, in case she needed it. Oh, and her headphones. Do _not_ forget the Skullcandy headphones. Ever.

Making her way downstairs, she headed for the door, but was too late to escape the yelling from her father.

"Are you really gonna look like this at your first day of school? You look like a slut!" Squeezing her eyes shot, she stormed out of the door, and made her way to her black and lime green Kawasaki Z800. When her stomach suddenly began to rumble, she remembered her forgotten apple upstairs. _'Well, fuck it,'_ she thought, and placed herself on the motorcycle. She turned it on, and started to drive to her new hell.

After 5 minutes of driving(or racing, in her case) it came into view. It was pretty big, she had to admit, and was filled with students everywhere. As she drove into the parking lot, she was earning a lot of gazes from the other students. Maybe because she didn't have a helmet on? No, it was definitely her hair. It was always the hair. She parked it gently, got off, and began to walk to the entrance. More students stared at her, but she just shrugged it off, and continued inside.

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

After walking through a hell of hallways, I finally found the school's office. Hesitantly I lifted my hand, and knocked twice. As I heard a 'Come in!' from the other side, I opened the door, and expected to see an old, cranky lady sit behind a desk with papers everywhere. But it wasn't what I saw. She had long blond hair tied in two low ponytails, brown eyes, and monstrous breast, who almost popped out of her forest green blouse. She had a gentle smile on her lips, hands folded on her almost bare desk. Well, that wasn't expected.

"Oh, you must be our new student, Sakura Haruno?" she greeted with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, it's me" I answered politely, with a small bow.

"Here is your schedule, locker key and -number, and your school ID." she said, and handed me the things.

" Well, you may just walk to your class now, since it's about to start. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Konohagakure High School," she said.

"Thank you madam," I said, bowed again and left the room. Outside I decided to check which class I was going to first.

_'Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake in room 68.. Well, sounds fun'_

**_'Hell yeah, and our dad is a sweet guy!' _**Inner answered**_._**

I decided to ignore Inner, and began instead to walk down the hallway, in hope of reaching class in time. I currently was beside room 54, so it shouldn't be so far away. After 5 minutes of walking, I found it. Taking a deep breath, I opened it the door, only to realize at least fifteen pairs of eyes looking at me.

"You must be our new student" a teacher said. He had silver spiky hair, and a mask covering up half of his face, the neck, mouth and nose.

**_'Is he having a kind of disease of something?'_** Inner questioned.

_'How the heck should I know?' _I snapped back at her, before turning my attention the silver haired man.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Then, tell us a little bit about yourself"

I began; "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am 16 years old, and born the 12. July. What I like and dislike, may you find out by yourselves."

The teacher looked at me with no expression across his face, and then looked to the class. I guess he was used to troublesome students.

"Any questions?" Fifteen hands flew up, and before Kakashi could pick one, I quickly said:

"And before you even ask, I can answer nearly all you questions in a few words. -NO, my hair is NOT dyed." Ten hands flew down, leaving five left.

Kakashi sighed, and then picked one which hand still was up.

"Is the black in your hair dyed then?" a little brunette asked.

I could only sweatdrop that moment. "No, it just magically turned pink when I was seven, which explains why it only has black ends." When the girl had a confused look crossing over her face, I smirked and continued: " Of course it's dyed. But the pink is all natural". A lot of the boys drooled, which caused me to sweatdrop again. Then, Kakashi picked another one.

"Is your favorite color pink?" A blonde boy with blue eyes asked, and I sighed.

"No it's not."

"What is it then?" He continued.

"Black." I simply answered, hoping it would cut him off, but it didn't.

"Movie type?"

"Horror, Anime and Science Fiction."

"Hair and eye color?

"Anything unusual."

"Cake?"

"I don't like cake." Several gasps was heard from the students.

"You don't like cake?" He gaped.

"No."

"Well.. Favorite food then?"

"It eat what I get served, but I have something for dango and ramen."

"I LOVE RAMEN!"

"Enough, Naruto." _'Finally..'_

"Aww man, you're no fun Kakashi-Sensei, Dattebayo." The boy named Naruto sulked.

"That might be. Well Sakura, you may sit next to Gaara. Gaara, please raise your hand." Kakashi said.

Said boy raised his hand, and I turned my gaze at him. Red hair, ice blue eyes, and an expression that told he just hated life. Great. I sighed, and went over to take the seat next to him, only to feel at least 100 eyes on me. I quietly sat down, not bothering to look at the boy besides me, and place my head in my hand, hoping we could get over with it soon. Twenty minutes later, I could still fell eyes boring into my back, and I started to rub my temples to get the feeling away. I could only feel somehow pleased, when Kakashi put a movie on about the 2nd World War. Still, I felt like some eyes never left my back.

**-Gaara P.O.V-**

I took a quick glance at her when she sat down. I had to admit, that she was a beautiful girl, but I wouldn't think any further about her. She'll probably just become another fangirl of the Uchiha. And with that thought, I noticed him staring at her. He just sat there, pinching his eyes in her poor back. Or lower, perhaps? I knitted my fist in anger. Couldn't he just see one girl without thinking about how he would fuck her? He disgusted me to no end with that proud Uchiha look, and sometimes so much, that I was glad to have so much self-control, else I would definitely have punched it off his stupid face. My thoughts were interrupted when something flying catched my eye. A paper had hit the new girl's back. She bowed down to take the crumble, with an annoyed look crossing face in the dim light of the movie. She uncurled the paper, and started reading it, and I couldn't help by taking a glance and see what it said.

_'__Hey baby, would ya like to come down to my place later and have sum fun?_

_-Sasuke'_

I growled slightly. That was just too much. I was just about to turn around and punch the crap out of him, when I saw Sakura's reaction. And I have to admit, that she handled him better with words, than I could have done fists.

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

That was just too much. I was mad. That 'Sasuke' had now official pissed me off. I really didn't work well with me being the nice, quiet student. I turned around, and looked behind.

"Okay, which one of you guys is Sasuke?"

A rather handsome boy, with onyx eyes and black hair styled like a chicken butt, smirked.

"It's me. I take it like you accept my offer then. I'll see you at my house at 5," he said, maybe a little too confident.

**_'Let's have some fun with him'_** Inner thought. And I could only agree.

"I would love to!" I smiled, maybe a little too innocent. His smirk only grew wider, while the blonde boy, Naruto, I remebered him to be called, looked rather surprised.

"Told ya" Sasuke said to him.

"-But only if you weren't a complete asshole, and had hair which looks like a chicken's ass." I finished.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, which was almost a pleasure to me. A lot of the other students grew wide eyed, others laughed, and then there were some who just didn't care at all, like that Gaara and another guy with black pineapple hair.

"You stupid bitch. Who do you even think you are, Pinky?" He snapped.

"I'm myself, asshole. Try to listen; I would maybe consider having some fun, if it weren't with you. Fun for Pinky here is to watch a horror movie, beat the crap out of someone, or train. Fun for you, is probably just to fuck some random chick and get AIDS. So please count me out, I'm not going to play your game, so go home and play with yourself, Chicken Butt. I doubt you do anything else when you couldn't get laid." I 'simply' answered.

Sasuke, now completely red of anger, growled.

"This isn't over yet, bitch."

"Tempt me" I snapped.

Kakashi was about to ibreak us up us for interrupting his movie(and avoid any blood from flowing), but the bell rang before he could even make a sound. I raised from my seat, only to be pushed down by an angry Sasuke storming out of the classroom. My balance failed me that moment, and I mentally prepared for a fall, but got catched by a strong pair of arms. I looked up to see red hair. "You were entertaining." He said.

"Uhm, thanks. I just hate that kind of guys. Only thinking about one thing, you know."

"Hm." Was his only answer. Then, I realized I still were in his arms, and got up on my own two legs.

"Thanks again, I gotta go now. I have.." I looked down at my schedule "history with Kurenai."

"I can take you there. It's the same as myself." He told me, no emotions crossing his features.

I nodded, and when he began to walk, I followed beside him, quiet. There was a thing about this boy, I just couldn't put a finger on. In all secret, I glanced a few times at him, taking in his features. What really caught my eye was the Kanji symbol of 'Love' carved in his forehead, over the left eye. In a way, it looked like a scar. I would ask him about that later, now was just not the time, since we were just outside the classroom now, and besides, I barely knew the guy at all. After walking a few minutes, in comlete silence, we got in the(new for me) classroom. I went through the same thing again, with introductions and such, and I was just happy about that there was no Sasuke in this class.

* * *

**-Time Skip: Lunch. Sakura P.O.V-**

After finally escaping from class, I just went to grab a pear(since i forgot my apple, and hadn't eat all day), before taking off to the school's roof. I couldn't help it; I needed a cigarette. Now. It was pretty easy to find, with the 'No not enter' sign on the stairs. Making my way upstairs, I smacked the door after me, as I went to sit down. Fishing my packet out from my pocket, I picked one out and lit it. Feeling the smoke dance through my lungs, I sighed relaxed, and leaned back, enjoying the silence, until it was rudely interrupted by a door smacking shut.

"What do we have here? A bad girl, huh?" A masculine voice grinned. _'__Ah, fucking great! So much for having some freaking peace.'_ I looked over at him, and almost got surprised. Okay, not almost. He was blue. Tall and blue. With boyish blue hair. And he had a wide smirk over his face. Beside him stood a- ..Wait, was is a boy or girl? Well..-a _thing_, who had long blond hair, with it's right side sat up in a ponytail, and the left hanging down.

I just tried ignored them, smoking on my cigarette.

"You're sitting on our spot, un." The blonde thing said with a deep voice. I just guessed he was a male.

"Does it look like I care?" I said, a certainly uninterested.

"Well, well, a feisty one! I like that." Blue grinned. "We will let you sit there today, just move a little so we can sit, Deidara has a big ass, you know"

I lifted my eyebrow, but still moved to right, allowing the blue man to sit down beside me, completely ignoring the 'No I haven't, un!' from the blonde.

'_**Why the hell did we have to move, this roof has space enough to at least forty people!**_' Inner complained for the hundredth time that day. I just shrugged her off, and concentrated on the question the blue guy had asked me.

"You're the new student, right?" He had asked.

"Yeas I am. Sakura Haruno."

Blue smiled. "I'm Kisame, nice to meet ya." He grinned while holding his hand out. I switched my cigarette over the left hand, and shook his with the right.

"Nice to meet you too" I told him.

"I'm Deidara, un." Said the blonde, also holding his hand out, which I also took.

"Nice to meet you, Deidaraun" I greeted. He got a sour look over his face; my plan worked.

"It's DEIDARA! …un" I smirked at his tardiness.

"I know, I was just teasin' ya"

Kisame laughed, sounding like a deep bass. "I like her already"

Deidara just 'Hmp'ed' an 'un'ed'.

* * *

**-No one's P.O.V-**

They continued to have some small-talk, and then Sakura finished her cigarette, and raised herself. "I'm leaving now guys" she said. "Alright pinky.." Kisame nodded. "..but as soon as I see you again, I'll glomp you!" He grinned. She just nodded, turned around, and began to hum 'Blue(Da Ba Dee)', loudly enough for Kisame to hear. She could hear him laugh as she moved downstairs, and on to the next classes.

The time flew, with introductions, talking and snapping, and finally, she was heading home. Her father wouldn't come back before tomorrow(business trip), so she had the entire house for herself. She would enjoy the time while she could, so she took off to the private traning grounds That's how it was. Her father gave her everything she just talked about, only to seem like a good father to the society. So she had her own training ground.

And off she went.

* * *

**-Time skip: Three hours later- **

Sakura finally was home. Her whole body was sore, since she decided halfway into her training, that se would run some laps to finish off. She should never have don that. Her legs burned, and now, the only thing she had in mind was to go to bed. After taking a quick shower, she went to her bed while checking her cellphone. Two missed calls from her father, which was _really_ bad. One missed call was bad. Two was really. Deciding that it was too late to call back, she dropped her phone on her nightstand, and crawled under the covers, deciding that it would be better to be well rested tomorrow in school, than total sleepy. Taking a steady breath, she closed her eyes, and began to meditate herself into sleep. She was slowly drifting away, when-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"What now.." she groaned, and took a glance at the annoying silver object. It could be her father, right? She should better take it.

"Hello?" She murmured sleepily into the phone.

"_Hey pinky! Guess who it is!"_

* * *

**So! That's it for know. Next update coming soon.**


	2. H is Fault

**Sooo, next chapter's up! Just to inform you, I want all these chapters in this story to be half-long, so the updates will not be as fast as in some of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story, everything else truly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_What now.." she groaned, and took a glance at the annoying silver object. It could be her father, right? She should better take it._

"_Hello?" She murmured sleepily into the phone. _

"_Hey pinky! Guess who it is!"_

* * *

"How the hell did you get my number?" I almost shouted into the speaker, only to receive laughter from the other end.

"_We're just that awesome! Now, I actually called to hear if you wanted to join a little party on a local bar tonight? It should be pretty awesome, and as you made quite an impression on me today, I wouldn't mind to drag you with me. So, whadda you say?"_ I really had to control myself, so I wouldn't just grab my bike and race to the nearest place to drink my mind out. I just couldn't.

"I can't." I sighed. I could hear some faint talk on the line.

_"Why not?" _

"I have to do my homework." I had to bite my tongue while lying.

_"..You don't get homework on the first day as a new student?" _It came out more like a question than a statement.

"I know. It is home schooling." Yet another lie.

_"You're also home schooled? Why?" _

"It's for my own good." It was for my own good I stayed at home.

_"Come on, you're not stupid, are you? Who told you that you're stupid, since you need to be taught at home?" _ The disbelief hung in his voice. I had to hang up soon or he would get suspicious.

"Myself. I'll have to hang up now, if I should have a change to get it done."

_"Well, all right then. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" _He sounded so hopeful. I couldn't..

"Goodbye Kisame." And I hung up. It must have been one of the hardest phone conversations I have had in a long time. Why was he asking so much? Could not he just accept no for an answer?

I dumped back in bed again, holding both hands to my face and sighed. Why couldn't I just be alone? It was fate. I, Sakura Haruno, should forever be friendless, it was for the best. So would everybody be out of danger. Not like back then with Hinata. It was a hot day of July, the 11th. The day before my birthday, so because of that, she had decided to give me a visit. Luckily my father wasn't home, since he was yet again on another business trip, but he would soon come back. And I had to get her out before that could happen. She was finally about to leave(don't get me wrong, I enjoyed her company) about an hour before my father would return. But she had lost her phone. So we searched the through whole house, and when we finally found it, the front door was forcefully smacked open. It was father. He had returned earlier than expected and had now catched me to have someone to visit without his permission. That had resulted in a huge beating to both me and Hinata. And since that day, I never saw her again. I had lost her, for sure.  
So since that day, I became an Iceblock. Not making any friends, always(or, almost always) silent, and forever alone. Then, I would not lose anything I didn't have in the first place.

So that's me, Haruno Sakura, the Iceblock.

**-Next morning-**

After completing my daily morning routine, I went off to school, for yet another day. Arriving at the parking lot, I earned at least the same amount of stares as yesterday. Was it because I drove to school? If it was, I would walk from now on. No need to earn unnecessary attention.

'_**They just want a piece of us.'**_ Inner stated.

'_Wow, look who's decided to appear again.'_

'_**Shut up.' **_I mentally snickered, while making my way to class. Then it hit me. My first class was homeroom with Kakashi. And Kakashi meant Sasuke. I could only sigh, as I forced myself to move forward, until I stood I front of the class. Making my way to my seat, whatever conversation there was before my entrance was now dropped, as everyone's attention was on me now. _'Just what I wanted.' _ I just hurried over to my seat, but something, or _someone_, blocked my escape.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I simply asked, not wanting to pull the trigger. Yet.

"I just wanted greet you on this lovely day, Sakura-_chan_." He said way too nicely, as he placed a hand on my lower back and began to guide me towards my seat. I first too late noticed his down travelling hand, as he suddenly grapped my butt and squeezed it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, as I jumped away from his reach.

"I'm very sorry, Sakura-chan, it was a mistake. Please, let me guide you to your seat." And before a could protest, he slung his arm over my shoulder, and 'guided' me again. This time, I was more prepared, and noticed immediately when his hand began to travel down again. But again, before I could move or say a word, he jerked his hand down and cupped my breast in one swift movement.

"That's fucking it!" I roared, and punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, hitting his back against a desk with a huge bang.

"To the principal now, Miss Haruno." A stern voice appeared in the front of the classroom. I looked up to see Kakashi as usual standing with his nose I that strange orange book.

"He _groped_ me." I snapped, trying to get let least bit of pity from the silver haired man.

"And you punched him. That itself is worse than groping. So I'm sorry, but I have no choice. That's the rules, and I obey them."

"Fine." I growled, and stomped out of the classroom, 'accidently' stepping on Chicken Butt's leg in the process. I simply ignored his curses, and went down the hall to get away from the stares I got from the other students, and also to get my punishment. Like I cared. But still, in a way I did. I could only pray that my father wouldn't find out. Appearing in front of the principle's door, I knocked.

"Come in." A stern voice was heard from the other side, and I opened the door in a swift movement and stepped in. Her chocolate brown eyes was hard as stone as she spoke.

"It's your second day on this school, and you're already sent to me. You're not a troublemaker, are you?" I shook my head. "So why are you here?" She continued.

"I punched Sasuke Uchiha." I answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"He was groping me." Immediately her eyes softened.

"I understand. Even if it pains me to give you detention for it, rules are rules. I expect to see you here after school the next two days." I nodded and turned around to leave, but her voice interrupted my actions.

"-And next time, don't get caught." I smiled at her.

"I will not." I assured, as I left the room, heading for my next destination; the roof. Not thinking twice, I assumed that no students would be there, since they were only halfway through their classes by now. Still, my mind continued to remind about my encounter with Kisame and Deidara yesterday. But that was in a break. So, I should be able to be alone up there. Grunting in annoyance as I finished upstairs-yes, I hated stairs- I opened the door, to be revealed by a soothing breeze, calming me down. Walking calmly over to the edge, I sat down and enjoying the view. I had always loved to be high up- The view was absolutely stunning. Even if this was just a stupid school, it became beautiful from up here. I missed the old times, were I could go up on our roof with my mom(yeah, she enjoyed the view too), and just sit there for hours. But now she's gone, and the last time I tried to go up there, my father had nearly pushed me off. 'Don't be up here, Brat!' He had said. 'She's not coming back to you! Why would she do that, when it was you who killed my beloved wife?' That moment, I had actually tried to jump off the roof by myself, but he had stopped me.

"Stupid asshole.." I mumbled under her breath, closing my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Immediately my eyes flew back up and my whole body tensed. I turned my head slightly the find to source of the voice. It was a black haired male, which hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. His face was.. Handsome. With some weird lines under his eyes, but they worked on him.

Pulling myself back together, I turned my head away from him again. "It wasn't meant to you. I thought I was alone." I replied, hoping he would let it slip.

"I understand." His voice was so soothing that I could only hope he would say more. But to my displeasure he didn't. Sighing again, I leaned back, so I was placed flat on my back with my legs hanging over the edge.I shut my eyes again, as I let the soothing breeze consume me, letting my thoughts flow in my head. It wasn't until the bell rang I opened my eyes again, only to be greeted by Mr. Handsome's face right over mine.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed from the sudden lack of piece.

"Hn."

I blinked. "Come on, that isn't even an answer! Just a friggin' sound.." I grumbled while sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"The bell has rung." His soft voice almost startled me again, and I snapped my gaze at him.

"I know that. It was that motherfucker who pushed me out of my trance." That's how it was. I was now trying to be the bitchy girl, hoping that people would leave me alone then. Especially this motherfucker here. Damn, he nearly almost cut through my facade with those stupid God-like looks of his. But he didn't take a hint. He just kept on staring at me, and even at one point I was sure that I saw a hint of amusement in the depths of those black eyes of his. Stupid bastard.

When I _really_ felt like I was going to crack my facade, I broke the silence.

"What?" I snapped, but not even tiniest bit of reaction crossed his face.

"Hn?"

"You're staring at me."

"Hn." Fuck, how I just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Or I could hunt him down and stalk him till he would break? That sounded like I good plan, but I needed his name first before I could do so.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I craned my neck to look in his eyes. He furrowed his brows barely a millimeter, the first expression I have seen him make the last five minutes.

"Why would you want to know?" And a sentence with more than two words!

I just shrugged, like I wasn't giving a flying fuck. "Curious. "

"Then it's unnecessary to ask." I face palmed as I raised to stand up, but to my displeasure I only reached to about his earlobe or so. I wasn't_ much_ smaller than him, but still. So much for playing big and bad. So I quickly decided to get this over with.

"As I said, it was pure curiosity. Nothing else." And then, I turned around and gave him my back. I praised my self-control when it didn't make me break into a run and get the hell outta there, but I abruptly came to a stop when his smooth voice was heard again.

"What about yours?" Oh no no no, don't get fucking interested in me now! Deciding to keep the cool facade, I turned around and gave him some of his own medicine.

"Why?"

His lips twitched slightly. "Curiosity."

"Then it's unnecessary to ask." I smirked, and left.

* * *

**Oh yes I did! I decided to stop it there, so I will be able to update faster, with a mind fresh with ideas. The schoolday will continue in the next part, since I have some goood stuff to put in there.**

**That's all for this time.**

**Reviews=Love and honor=Inspiration and motivation to the author=Faster updates and longer/better chapters**


	3. E ventually

_**I have just created a Poll! Yay! I just can't find it in my profile yet.. Help, anyone?**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own this story, everything else truly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_What about yours?" Oh no no no, don't get fucking interested in me now! Deciding to keep the cool facade, I turned around and gave him some of his own medicine._

"_Why?"_

_His lips twitched slightly. "Curiosity."_

"_Then it's unnecessary to ask." I smirked, and left._

* * *

'_This guy..'_ I thought as I made my way downstairs to the next lesson. English with Asuma could be worse. Or so I hoped.

'_**Was sooo hawt!'**_Inner finished my thoughts.

'_Not that much. Besides, it doesn't matter. Why drool if you don't have anything to drool over?'_

'_**We have something to drool over! Look at hottie'**_

'_I'm not drooling over something I can't have.' _With that last comment, Inner became silent. She knew I was right. With more thoughts making its way into my head, I arrived at my destination and went inside the classroom. Begging that I wouldn't have to introduce myself again, I just hurried down to an empty seat. Kami decided to be on my side today, since our teacher, Asuma, just began to talk with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I didn't think it was legal to smoke on the school's ground(even if I did it myself), but that he had the balls to smoke in the classroom, applause to him. Really. I'm certain that he could be fired for it.

'_**Pay attention! He just asked us a question, you moron.'**_

"What?" I blurted out, sure that I certainly had missed some important information.

"You didn't hear it then." He stated, and I rolled my eyes. Of course didn't. I gave him a 'continue-you-idiot' look, and so he did; "My son has suddenly become ill, so I have to pick him up from kindergarten. You're going down to the botany class with the seniors until next period, Understood?" A couple of 'yeah', 'sure' and 'why not's' was heard around in the class. Seniors? Fucking great. Right what I missed. I raised from my seat when the others did so, and followed them out of the classroom like a lost puppy. I really had no fucking idea where the seniors had classes, hell, I didn't even know where botany was!

A hard poke made me snap my eyes up to the interrupter of my mental ramblings.

"Wha- Oh, hey Gaara." I greeted the redhead, while rubbing the now sore spot on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed him in the classroom.

"You're upset." He stated, with a grunt that sounded way too much like the famous 'hn's' I heard less than an hour ago.

"Just a mental rambling. I really don't feel like visiting the seniors right know."

"I see." And we continued in silence. We was now outside, the cool breeze soothing in this almost unbearable heat. I looked around, and was able to see some of the student in the front slip into a greenhouse-like-thing, surrounded by a lot of wild plants. So I consumed that this was the botany class. Well, pretty obvious in fact. As Gaara and I moved closer, the smell of all the flowers became astonishing. I paused a comfortable inhale when I heard Gaara speak.

"Are.. Are you interested I working together?" He mumbled with a voice so dry, that if I hadn't heard him speak a couple of minutes ago, I would've thought that it had been years since he last had. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't like where this was leading.

"We're working in groups?" I asked, looking up at him. _'Please say no, please!'_

"Yes(_'Fuck!'_). We will be put together with two seniors. So in each group, 4 in total. That was what Asuma asked you, if you had paid attention." Since Gaara was the only one I actually spoke to in our classes, I decided that I couldn't be that bad. I could worry about the seniors later.

"I would like to work together, then." He just nodded, but I would swear that I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Does the seniors choose groups to work in by themselves, or is it the teacher?" I asked, just to be sure.

"The teacher does. Else, it would be chaotic." I nodded, and we walked into class as the last to arrive. People had already found a seat, as far away as possible from the 'oh so frightening' seniors. Since it was only the seats closest to the seniors that wasn't occupied, me and Gaara sat down, completely unaffected by the looks our dear classmates send us.

"Okay, everybody, we will begin now!" All attention was skipped to the black haired woman in front of the class. "You may call me Imaru-Sensei, and I will not introduce myself an further. I can understand that you have already chosen your partners? Well then, I will spread my class out amongst you now." And she began to point out her students, sending them all around the classroom. "Deidara! To the two blondes over there!" A disapproving grunt was heard. "What was that?" Imaru-Sensei glared. "Nothing, un." A blonde boy said, as he raised from his seat, and walked over to the girls. I immediately recognized him from the day where I had that encounter with Kisame. I began to scan the class, after signs of him, and found him fast. That monstrous body and blue skin of his wasn't easy to hide. He was standing beside that raven haired male I met on the roof earlier. _'Hell, are they all connected or something?' _First, I met Kisame and Deidara, next I meet _that _guy, and then, they apparently all know each other. What. The. Hell.

"Zetsu! To Sabaku and Pinky over there!" Well, I didn't know anything about that 'Sabaku'-thing, but 'Pinky' could only be me. I haven't heard about this Zetsu guy before. I glanced over at said boy, and my breath got caught in my throat. If Kisame looked special, this guy totally beat the record. To say it simple, his skin was two different tones. His right side was dark, almost black, while his left side was a pale milk tone. Furthermore, his hair was green. A light color, not as light as lime green, but close. But what caught my attention the most, was his eyes. The eye on the white side was yellow, more like gold, and the other eye black. He was handsome. Even with his special features, I found him handsome, like I did with Kisame.

I looked away again as he straightened from his leaning-position on the wall, and began to walk over to us. He sat down beside me, and a gave me and Gaara a quick look and a nod. I nodded back and gave him a quick, accepting smile and slipped my attention back to the teacher. She continued to guide the seniors to their group, until there was only on left.

"What the hell about me?!" The man spoke, eh, cursed. You could instantly see the teacher sweatdrop.

"Over to Zetsu's group, Hidan. I bet that Pinky there is feisty enough to handle you." The white haired male dropped his gaze at me, and began to grin like a maniac while he walked over to us. "Sup', sexy bitch." He grinned at me, showing off his teeth. I simply ignored him as he scowled for my lack of answer , and could hear some snickers around the room as he sat down beside Zetsu, clearly extremely offended.

"As we now all are in a group, we will begin the lesson. Begin as soon as you have received this paper, and I expect you to work together, as a group." Imaru-Sensei spoke, as she walked around the class, handing the groups their papers. As we got ours, I read it through once, and raised to get necessary things. "I'll go get the eucalyptus." I told them, as I walked over to the table with the respective plants. When I came back, this Hidan and Gaara had a stare-down, while Zetsu just sat down calmly, avoiding the death glares flying past his face.

"Okay, what's the matter here?" I asked as I placed the plant on our working table. My question was completely ignored by the two competitors, so Zetsu sighed once, turned around and began to spoke; "As soon as you leaved, Hidan began to claim you 'his bitch', **but apparently the red head doesn't like that.**" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in speaking, while his white fingers began to play with the plant's leaves. "Why did you choose this one?" Ignoring his last question, I groaned and grapped my head, before making my way to stand between the glaring boys, facing Hidan. "Work. Now." I snapped, and turned my head to also glare at Gaara. He was the easiest, since he simply nodded, and actually began do to something. Hidan was a harder subject. He began smirking at me again.

"Work? With you? Fuck yeah, baby." He said and ran a hand through his hair, winking at me. I decided to play along. "Excited, are you?" I said, and leaned closer to him, placing my right hand on the table. He leaned even closer, so our noses almost touched, and groaned; "Always." When he began tilting his head, I reacted quick and stretched my hand out to grab the eucalyptus, holding it up in front of me. "Then take some samples of this one here, since it's apparently the closest you get to a female right now." And then, I dumped the plant, right in his crotch. I snapped the plant back again before he could take it with him in his epic, almost back-flip fall from the chair. He landed with a large _Tump!_ making students who wasn't already looking snap their heads over watch the now groaning male. I stepped over him, ignoring his curses as I did, and walked over to the working table again. Placing the innocent plant on the table, I began taking samples from it. Gaara looked amused glaring at Hidan, while sitting on a chair. Only one boy in the whole world could look amused and glare as hard as he did the same time. And yep, that's Gaara. Zetsu simply inspected anything I did to the plant with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, making him snap out of his trance. Hell, I didn't even know he was in one.

"Why did you say, that this one was a female?" He asked curiously, still with his eyes on my working hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "It was just something I said. I don't really know if plants have a special gender, like with animals and us humans. I don't think so. What would the point with 'The Bee and the Flower' then be?" I rambled, finishing my sample and put in on a paper. His eyes were now fixed on the plant.

"I see." He mumbled. "You're not stupid**, like I thought you were**." He stated, while raising from his seat to walk over to the other plants. There was that change again! And did he just insult me? I was just about to, in my rage, walk over to him and ask what the hell his problem was, when Imaru-Sensei spoke.

"Listen up, freshmen! Asuma's son's condition was worse than we thought, so you have to be here for a little longer. And since you now is involved with the senior's project, you will be working together after school to finish this. Am I understood?" Groans was heard from both freshmen and some seniors, Deidara's the loudest.

"Why the hell do we have to wor- OUCH, UN!" A man with a mask, I believe his name was Kakuzu, kicked Deidara's leg, interrupting the blonde's protests. Apparently those two had ended up together in the same group. "Do you really want do discuss this?" Kakuzu hissed, his voice low and threatening. Deidara just huffed, and I saw this opportunity to raise my hand. Imaru looked at me. "Yes?"

"I can't. I have detention." I said, hoping I could avoid to be together with people after school. My father would definitely kill me if he found out. Even if it just was some stupid project. Some gasps was heard after my explanation. Apparently they thought I was some 'goody goody girl'.

"And why, may I ask, young lady?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. Imaru probably thought I was that kind of girl too. I bit m lip while answering.

"I punched some guy names Sasuke." More gasps was heard, amongst the people who hadn't been there to see. Imaru fought back an upcoming smile.

"You punched Sasuke Uchiha?" And blonde girl screeched, her eyes almost popping out of her head. "He's like, the god of this school!" She continued. "I swear, if you ruined his beautiful face, I'll kill you!" I closed my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"And _I_ swear, that if you keep on screaming like a hyena and give me and headache-" I opened my eyes to give her a death glare, still pinching my nose; " I'll kill you before you even can manage to scream 'Sasuke-kun'." I finished. Her mouth now was open like a fish's, eyes wide at me. That only lasted a few minutes, though, before she squeezed them together to give me a death glare of her own. "Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Imaru-sensei's voice broke through. She glared once at the blonde bitch, before turning her eyes on me. "I will find a solution, Miss..?"

"Sakura." I answered, and she nodded. "Now, back to work!" I turned around to continue, but my eyes was catched by some dark blue, almost black ones. Kisame just silent stood there, looking at me. When he discovered that I had seen him, he quickly mouthed 'Talk to you later', before giving me one last look and turned his back to me. _'What was that about?'_ I asked myself, before I again concentrated about continuing the tests. But I kept on wondering. I didn't dislike Kisame. But I couldn't be friends with him either. I just hoped things would work out.

Eventually.

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**candypop96, zarahgranger,DoNtJuDgEfRoMsEeInG and GrimmNel36: **As wished, new chapter's up.:)

**silverwolfigther00:** Sakura says thank you!

**AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens:** Neko: Thank you! Zoey: It won't, pinky promise!

**FairiesDescent:** Thank you a lot! And I wouldn't just make her cold without a reason, I like history and explanations!


	4. - I'm what?

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY EXAMS! On Monday, I have to take to Hillerød(a Danish town, not that you guys know where the hell that is, am I right?) on a riding camp, so I can't update that week. Hopefully, I will be able to update during the weekend after, before I'm going back to my boarding school to take part in yet another camp(a gaming one, lol). So no update in that week either. I'll do what I can in the weekends, pinky promise.**

**And I still need a person who can read my chapters through, before I post them. In case of any grammatical errors.**

**Btw., sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I just have a thing for cliffhangers, that's why.**

**Disclaimer:** I only owns the plot, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Recap: **_

"_Sakura." I answered, and she nodded. "Now, back to work!" I turned around to continue, but my eyes was catched by some dark blue, almost black ones. Kisame just silent stood there, looking at me. When he discovered that I had seen him, he quickly mouthed 'Talk to you later', before giving me one last look and turned his back to me. 'What was that about?' I asked myself, before I again concentrated about continuing the tests. _

_But I kept on wondering._

* * *

The first thing I did when I was outside the school and escaped from classes, was to lit up a cigarette. I _really_ needed one.

Kisame hadn't stopped looking at me during class, and our eyes met in a quick glance several times, before looking away again. And Zetsu just continued to stare at my hands, as if I would murder the poor plant if he looked away a second. After some time, tho, he began on experiment. And Gaara was just being Gaara. Silently working, only asking questions when necessary. Hidan was.. Well, Hidan. _Really_ annoying. He kept on hitting on me, trying to grope me and whatever he just felt like. One time he _did_ actually fucking grope me, and I tried to attack him. Keyword: Tried. Zetsu had reacted fast and grapped me before I could jump him and smash his beautiful, little playboy face to something that would look like strawberry porridge. In my rage, I actually noticed when Kisame began walking towards me, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. When Kakuzu shook his head, Kisame glanced at me once more, before nodding at the masked man, and walking back again. After I had cooled off, and Hidan was given something to do, the class went on like nothing was happened. Kisame didn't glance more at me.

Oh, and Imaru-sensei had been so _nice_, that she had moved my detention to next week, so I would be able to study with my group. Like I would ever choose an afternoon with Hidan over detention. Never.

Finishing my cigarette, I walked over to my bike, fully intending just not to show up to the 'study group'. Reaching for my helmet, I paused in my tracks as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Pinky." I turned my head to see Kisame standing with a cigarette in his hand.

"I thought you didn't smoke." I stated, as I turned my front to him.

"I just don't smoke as much as you apparently." He smirked, but his face suddenly turned into an almost shocked expression when he looked at my bike. "You're driving a thing like _that_?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. I just shrugged. "I'm not much of a car person." I stated, as I turned around to place myself on the bike. "I guess I'll see you soon." I said, hoping a could get home soon, reaching for my helmet again.

"Wait.." I looked at him again. "Does Sasuke bother you?" I raised both my eyebrows at that question.

"Why do you ask?" He smoked once on his cigarette before answering.

"I'm sure you punched him for a reason. What did he do?"

"That doesn't matter. I think he understood the point. Or so I hope."

"I'm serious. What did he do? Itachi wants to know too, ya know."

"Who's Itachi?"

"Sasuke's older brother."

"Oh.."

"So..?"

"Tell him it doesn't matter." I sighed, hoping he would let it go. But he just gave me a half-glare.

"Well, I'll get it out of you. You're going to our place anyway." My mouth fell open, and I heard some snickers from behind him; Heck, I hadn't even noticed his friends standing fifteen meters behind him.

"I'm _what_?"

"You heard me. Unless you have home schooling again?"

"Home-? Oh yeah. I actually have, but-"

"But I'm sure your teacher doesn't mind when it's school related." He cut me off.

"So I'm studying at your place?" I asked dumbly, and he nodded. _'Fuck..'_

"We live together. Don't get it the wrong way, tho. We're living together in a house, with our own rooms." And as on clue, the 'others' began to walk against us, some of them having wide eyes at me sitting on my bike. "We can get on the move now." Kisame told them, while tossing his cigarette on the ground and began walking against a car. A shiny, blue Lamborghini Aventador Roadster without roof. Okay, maybe I _was_ a car person after all. They nodded, and began spread themselves into their respective cars(which ones I didn't want to investigate further, since I really didn't care), Kisame started do drive up against me. Motioning with his head that should follow, I put on my lime green helmet, started my bike, and waited for him to drive. When he did so, I was about to drive after him, when a white and silver car suddenly raced up beside me, almost knocking me off. When it revealed to be Hidan sitting in there smirking at me, I quickly flipped him the finger before racing after Kisame, Hidan hot on my trail.  
Kisame suddenly took off to the right, and I drove after him. After racing around for a while, we stopped outside a tattoo shop. It was first at that moment I realized the others hadn't followed. I turned off the engine and took my helmet off, and walked straight to Kisame who now stood beside his car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him, and he just gave me dumb look.

"I didn't ask you to follow me _here_, Pinky." He stated, like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"You motioned for me to follow _you_, and so did I!" I huffed, and glared at him.

"Not the _whole_ way. Well, I guess you can just follow me then. I'm sure I can get you something." I widened my eyes as he began to walk toward the shop entrance.

"Are you going to get me a tattoo?" I almost yelled at him, making him snap his head back at me.

"No! I meant something to read and stuff like that while you wait." But then he grinned at me. "Unless you already have one?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at me, but stopped again, a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, that's right, you're underage." He stated, making my water boil.

"I already have tattoos, you moron!" I huffed, crossing my arms. It was first when he looked at me with a grin on his face that I realized my mistake.

"May I see?" He grinned at me.

"No!" I quickly answered, making him raise the other eyebrow as well.

"Why not? Are they that ugly?" I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"..Yes." I mumbled. He walked over to me, and placed and hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him again. "I can fix them for you, ya know. You shouldn't walk around with a ugly tattoos."

"N- No, it's alright." I stammered, afraid that he would ask more into it.

"You will not get them done?" He asked disapprovingly.

"I can't." I mumbled.

"Why-"

"It's none of your concern." I cut him off. He gave me one last look, before removing his hand from my shoulder. "Your choice." He said, and walked into the shop, me hot on his trail.

It was huge. The once plain, white walls were adorned with countless images of tattoos, which gave the room a completely different impression than if the walls had just been only white. When you came in through the front door, a large white leather couch was placed up against the wall, with a small coffee table in front it. The wall above the couch had two large paintings hanging of tattoo drawings. Drawings of for example Jesus, and a lot of other weird stuff. Strange, but beautiful. In the middle of the room was a desk that stretched from the wall to my left, to the center of the room. A huge Mac computer was placed on it, but oddly enough, I could not spot a cash register in some places. Behind the desk was a large shelf with tattoo paint planted up against the wall at the far end of the room, and some leather furniture that was used for the people to be tattooed; such as a bed-like table and some leather chairs. And of course, a chair to the tattoo artist.

"Hey Kin!" Kisame suddenly called, making a blonde male appear through a door. "It's that time again, Kisame?" The man grinned. "You bet it is," Kisame laughed back, as he turned around to me. "This might take a little while." He handed me some magazines from the counter of a table. "You can read this. If you get too bored, I have some cigarettes in my pocket you just can take." I gave him a small smile, accepting the magazines. "It's alright, I have some myself." I assured him and sat down in the white couch, opening one of the magazines. He nodded, as he walked over to the leather table and turned his front against me. I resisted the urge to blush when he pulled off his white wife beater, and tossed it on a nearby chair, and running a hand through his dark blue hair. When turned to face Kin with a grin on his face, I did actually blush a little.

His whole back was adorned with a huge tribal tattoo, which continued down his upper arms. Tentacle like arms snaked around his blue back, and curved into something that would look like waves, becoming thinner as they travelled down his arms, ending at his elbows . In the middle of the tattoo, a great white shark adorned the center of his back, sending chills down my spine. _'Don't think like that!'_ I hissed to myself, but I couldn't stop doing so anyway.

And those darn muscles of his. Why did they have to be so toned, so damn visible? I quickly snapped my gaze away when he was about to turn around, and buried my face in the magazine I was supposed to be reading. I stuck my headphones in my ears, so it didn't look like that I was just sitting there ogling at him a moment ago.

"Is this your girlfriend over there?" I could hear Kin ask. Moron, I hadn't even turned on my music yet.

"No she's not." Kisame answered him.

"That a shame." He continued. "She's, ahem, at _hot_ piece, ya know. If that could cover it." Kisame just laughed at this. There was some ruffling sounds as if he had layed down, and a moment later, I could hear the quiet buzz of the tattoo machine. "Just fill out the missing spots. I bled a lot of it out last time." Kisame told him, and the machine began to buzz louder, as if it was working in skin now.

* * *

About an hour later(and 5 cigarettes in my case), Kisame was finished. Walking over to me, _still_ with no shirt on, and his back taped in, he threw a coke to me, which I easily catched. "Shall we get going so you can study, kitten?" He asked as he took a sip of his own.

"Kitten?" I raised my eyebrows, while trying to keep eye contact instead of just ogling his body yet another time. "That's my new nickname?" He just shrugged.

"You remind me of both a cat and a lioness. Therefore, kitten."

"That just didn't make any sense at all."

"I know." He laughed, while I just huffed and crossed my arms., standing up to face him; Or at least tried to.

"Weren't you supposed to show me your home so I could study? Or was it just a bad excuse for spending time with me?"

"Hey! I didn't ask you to follow-"

"WATCH OUT!"

_Bam_

* * *

**Cliffyyyyyyy. Yeah, you hate me, I know.**

******Reviews=Love and honor=Inspiration and motivation to the author=Faster updates and longer/better chapters**


End file.
